


Entre la Oscuridad hay Esperanza

by RosaMcCoy



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, Bound, Doctor Worried, Fever, Gags, Jack Feels, Jack-Centric, M/M, OCC - Freeform, Poor Jack, Protective Doctor, Punishment, Sickfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5257670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaMcCoy/pseuds/RosaMcCoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au: Jack ha sido siempre prisionero de Killgrave que sucediera si alguien lo rescatara y lo lleve con él para conocer las estrellas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaración: estos personajes no son míos solo la trama es mía.
> 
> Aclaración : este fic es completamente Au aquí Jack no ha conocido al Doctor y él siempre a sido prisionero de Killgrave, lamentó las faltas ortográficas y gramática no tengo beta espero que lo disfruten.

Roto nunca había estado tan indefenso en mi vida desde que soy cautivo de Killgrave, el es un verdadero mounstro manipulador y con sus poderes de obedecer y que haga lo que él quiera  no puedo hacer absolutamente nada y más si eres solo un simple humano que le tienen atado desnudo y amordazado con una mordaza de bola morada completamente sumiso por ese maniático que le gusta usar mi cuerpo por placer, yo no podía hacer otra cosa que obedecer todo lo que me hace quisiera ser libre no se lo que se siente ya que Killgrave me secuestró desde muy chico y yo no sabía cómo era la libertad así que soñaba que alguien me rescatara y me llevara con él para que conociera las estrellas pero sé que es imposible nadie puede hacer eso, pero yo solo deseaba que alguien me salvara de ese maldito.

Ahora me tenía atado colgando del techo y mis manos ya estaban aturdidas por tanto tiempo estando así, enseguida noto cómo entra mirándome con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro y eso hizo que me erizara mi piel mirándolo con un miedo que nunca había sentido antes.

\- Vaya, Capitan Jack Harkness es me alegro que hayas despertado para que veas cómo sigo usando tu cuerpo – me contestó yo solo gimo mientras cierro los ojos por lo que se avecina.

Enseguida noto como comienza a manosearme con sus manos y comienza a besar mi cuerpo yo solo gimo de dolor y me dan ganas de vomitar a sentir esos besos por mi piel, pero mi mordaza me lo impedía, abro los ojos y veo que me mira con esos ojos llenos de maldad, mientras siento que me penetra salvajemente y eso hace que saque gemidos amortiguados de dolor.

\- Te gusta Jack lo que te estoy haciendo al parecer si por cómo gemiste ah eres tan delicioso y con este hermoso cuerpo que tienes, eres mío lo sabes bien verdad, nadie más te tocara no mientras que yo viva eso te lo aseguro – me explico enfurecido mientras me embestía con más fuerza que me sacaba más gemidos de dolor, yo no iba aguantar mucho tiempo después estando en esta situación lo único quería era morir.

Killgrave me tenía en su poder y usaría mi cuerpo hasta que se cansara de eso, pero sabía que eso tardaría bastante para dejarme libre o que me matara yo solo espero que sea rápido prefiero morir que volver ser violado por el, pero sé que es imposible ya que le interesa mucho mi cuerpo.

Enseguida noto como se corre dentro de mí y eso hace que gima de alivio, se separar bruscamente y me mira con una macabra sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Como te comportaste muy bien te voy a dar de comer mi esclavo ahorita regresó – comentó mientras me dejaba solo, lo único bueno de él es que si estuviera de buen humor me daba una buena comida ya sea una hamburguesa o carne eso sí el me daba de comer no me dejaba desatado ni un solo momento y siempre me dejaba mi mordaza obviamente me la quitaba para darme de comer.

Enseguida volvió y veo que trae una carne asada y que olía de maravilla, me quita la mordaza y comienza a darme de comer y de tomar un refresco, yo no hablo no estoy permitido hablar por qué si digo una palabra me amordaza y me quita la comida.

\- Al parecer te gusta tu comida mascota – yo solo asiento mientras me seguía alimentando – Si sigues así podrás comer todo lo que te guste eso si no quiero oírte quéjate en tu mordaza me entiendes Jack – me contestó serio yo solo asiento con la cabeza,mientras me daba de beber, en seguida continuo alimentándome hasta que acabe apartó el plato y el refresco mientras me besaba, yo no podía negarme ya que podría hacerme algo malo, se aparta de mí antes de ponerme de nuevo mi mordaza – Te ganaste que puedas dormirte a lado de mi cama – comentó, mientras me desataba y me lleva al poste de su cama y con los grilletes me encadena en ella – Ahora duerme mañana vamos a continuar lo que estábamos haciendo tengo muchas ideas en cómo podrías venir de placer con esa hermosa Mordaza – dijo mientras me daba un beso en mi frente, mientras se acostaba en su cama y comienza a dormir.

Yo tardo mucho en dormirme, pensando en cómo me podía salirme de aquí, pero sin éxito el tiene todo calculado para que me tenga aquí como su prisionero además de que me tenía atado no podría irme a ningún lado, aunque se comportaba amablemente conmigo algunas veces yo lo único que quería es estar libre solo espero poder conocer el mundo de nuevo con eso me quedo dormido soñando de que alguna vez conocería el mundo exterior.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack sufre con los castigos de Killgrave.

A la mañana siguiente me despertó aventándome una cubeta de agua fría que hizo que gritara en mi Mordaza cuando veía que se reía de mí de una manera muy macabra.

\- Buenos días ya estás listo para lo que pienso hacerte prisionero – contestó yo solo asiento sumisamente, mientras veo que me quita los grilletes del poste de la cama y me comienza atarme en las manos a mi espalda, me empieza a jalar a una habitación.

Cuando prende la luz del cuarto me paralizo estaba lleno de cosas de torturas por ejemplo una mesa que tenía restricciones en cada lado de la mesa y muchos juguetes sensuales en la pared, parecía una mazmorra yo salgo de mi shock cuando de repente me empuja en la mesa y comienza atarme con las restricciones de la mesa, me quito los grilletes para ser sustituido con unas cadenas suaves, me ato en todos mis miembros dejándome vulnerable mas que antes y en seguida noto una cosa en mis ojos una venda que impedía verlo.

\- Espero que te guste la clase que te daré hoy Jack – sonó burlón, mientras comenzó a besar mi cuerpo yo trato de que no me salieran las lagrimas una cosa que le pone de mal humor es que yo llore, cuando lo hago me da una paliza que no puedo moverme en días.

Estaba metido en mis pensamientos que no sentí como me empezó a golpearme con algo duro como un palo de hierro, eso hizo que gimiera de dolor y comenzando a luchar con mis ataduras.

\- Estarte quieto esclavo te lo mereces por qué comenzaste a llorar así que deja de ser un mártir y confortarlo como un hombre queda claro verdad – escupió yo solo asiento mientras recibo la golpiza lamentando de todo lo que me está haciendo.

No sé cuanto pasó en golpearme hasta que paro, pero enseguida comenzó a penetrarme con una fuerza que por un momento pensé que me rompería en dos yo ya no iba aguantar mucho lo sabía ya perdí la esperanza de que alguien me salvara yo ya estaba rogando que me muriera, pero sabía que sería imposible y más estando a su merced, sentía sus besos en mi piel mientras me embestía hasta que se corrió dentro de mí gritando mi nombre yo solo dejo caer más lágrimas no importando que recibiría otra golpiza, se separa de mi bruscamente y me quita la venda de mis ojos y veo que esta enfurecido y comienza a golpearme de nuevo.

\- Que te dije estupido, deja de llorar de una vez, te vas a quedarte aquí hasta que yo decida – dijo cuando se apartó de mí y se alejo de la habitación apagando sus luces dejándome en la oscuridad.

Yo todavía no comprendía de por qué todavía podía soportar esto yo sabía que Killgrave no pararía en hacerme daño y volverme completamente loco, pero sé que lo conseguirá algún día con esos pensamientos me quedo dormido soñando por mi libertad que nunca llegará.

No sé cuánto tiempo que pase dormido hasta que sentí que me despertaba jalándome del pelo con demasiada fuerza que abrí los ojos de golpe mirando que Killgrave me miraba furioso.

\- Vamos esclavo ya estuviste demasiado tiempo aquí ahora párate y sígueme – dijo mientras volvía a ponerme los grilletes en mis muñecas y me llevó hasta la cocina en frente de la mesa había pan duro y agua, me hace que estuviera en el suelo y me quito la mordaza y me tiro el pan y el agua en el piso – Como te portaste mal comerás esto agradecerme que te alimento – enseguida me pone el pan a duras penas a mi boca y hace qué e casi me atragante para después de darme de tomar – Asi para que aprendas quién es el jefe me entiendes verdad y cuando digo que no llores debes obedecerme – siguió diciendo yo solo asiento, mientras recibo más de ese pan, hasta acabármelo junto con el agua y enseguida me pone la mordaza de nuevo y comienza a jalarme a otra habitación que para mí es la que más odio ya que es un congelador y cuando me portaba muy mal me ponía allí casi un día me sacaba antes de que me congelará por completo.

Me lleva allí y me tira adentro y me voltea ver con esa maldita mirada de odio.

\- Aquí estará cuando aprendas la lección comprendes Jack y espero que ya me obedezcas por qué si no hay castigos más peores – dijo mientras yo asentía y se iba cerrando la habitación con seguro.

Nunca pensé que estaría sufriendo tanto en mi vida desde que era un niño antes de que me capturara Killgrave era un buen niño que estudiaba para ser el mejor tenía una familia pero luego pasó cuando cumplí los trece años y Killgrave me secuestró y asesinó a toda mi familia solo para que fuera su esclavo yo sabía muy bien que estaría aquí mucho tiempo, pero siempre rezaba para que alguien viniera por mi, pero sabía que mis esperanzas eran vacías ya que durante trece años nadie a venido por mi, pero no por eso me tendré que rendir ya que sé que alguien podrá venir por mí y alejarme de mi secuestrador solo espero poder resistir ese tiempo, con esos pensamiento me que dormido esperando que alguien viniera por mi.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es la primera vez que escribo entre este punto de vista y no sé si lo hice bien, el siguiente capítulo volverá el pov de Jack

En el espacio exterior una caseta de policía azul está explorando alrededor del espacio, adentro de la caseta había un joven de unos treinta años vestido en un traje café y tenía el pelo desordenado viendo algo en el monitor de su nave.

\- Eso es extraño he recibido muchas veces ese mismo mensaje de ayuda por qué no hemos podido responder debe ser muy serio para que me lleguen muy seguidos estos mensajes – dijo el hombre a su nave mientras la nave sonaba suavemente por su respuesta.

\- Tienes razón he estado muy ocupado salvando el universo, pero es hora de ayudar a esa persona no estás de acuerdo Tardis – contestó con una sonrisa en su rostro y la Tardis solo movió los botones como que está de acuerdo con su sugerencia.

\- Entonces vamos a salvar a esa persona Allons- Y - contestó el hombre con el pelo alborotado con una sonrisa en su rostro e hizo que moviera las palancas para desaparecer la Tardis del espacio y va donde la persona le pedía su ayuda.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Otro día lleno de tortura ahora me encontraba en el sótano encadenado en la pared mi cara estaba pegada a la pared, mientras Killgrave me seguía violando muy duro, yo trato de no llorar por qué si no me pasará como el día de ayer, cada vez eran peores estos castigos tuve suerte que amanecí bien en ese cuarto congelador, había a veces que si me enfermaba y eso hacía que Killgrave me torturara de una manera que casi me dejaba muerto por enfermarme, aunque sí me sentía algo mal pero yo podía ocultar mi malestar en frente de él, pero cuando no recibía esa golpiza a muerte.

No sé cuánto estuve pensando hasta que escucho un ruido raro que llegaba a la habitación, siento como mi torturador se separa de mí y mira cómo yo, incrédulo como una cabina de policía azul aparecía a nuestros ojos, cuando aparece por completo se abren las puertas y en ella sale un hombre muy parecido a mi dueño, solo que él tenía un pelo desordenado y su cara estaba afeitada y tenía una sonrisa que enseguida cuando me vio atado cambio su expresión y vi su enojo yo solo me estremeció al ver su mirada a mí y a Killgrave y enseguida comienza andar hacia el.

\- Te sugiero que lo liberes antes de que te pueda hacer daño y es una advertencia libéralo y lárgate – dijo una voz aunque fuera igual que mi captor era más suave y amable, miro apenas como Killgrave se ponía púrpura de coraje.

\- Quién te crees para darme órdenes yo te ordeno que te largues y no vuelvas – comentó utilizando su poder, pero al parecer este hombre era inmune ya que siguió avanzado a él, y miro por una vez que él tenía miedo y se alejo más de este extraño.

\- Soy el Doctor, soy un señor del tiempo y más te vale que me obedezcas y liberes a ese hombre por qué si no verás las consecuencias – contestó parándose en frente de él.

\- Jamas él es mío y largarte de mi te lo ordeno – dijo con la voz quebrada enseguida noto como los dedos del Doctor toca por las sienes de él y entonces escucho los gritos de mi captor.

\- Te lo advertí y como no me quisiste escucha ahora sufrirás y más por qué le hiciste a este muchacho – dijo mientras observaba con terror como el Doctor hacia gritar a Killgrave hasta que se detuvo y mi torturador cayó al suelo con los ojos llenos de terror y una mueca como si hubiera visto al diablo en persona.

 Enseguida noto que viene hacia mi, yo trato de luchar contra mis cadenas por qué él me puede hacer lo mismo que el.

\- Tranquilo no pienso hacerte daño, confías en mí – contestó y yo negué frenéticamente, pero veo que en su bolsillo de su taje café saca un palo metálico lo activa y eso hace que las cadenas que me sostuvieron cayeran y yo caigo al piso ya que no me sostenían, de inmediato me alejo de él, pero el camina lentamente a mi – Todo estará bien Jack te prometo que yo no te haré daño como lo hizo ese desgraciado yo vine aquí a salvarte – dijo con voz suave y yo solo abro los ojos de cómo supo mí nombre, llega a mí y me quita cuidadosamente mi mordaza dejando al fin mi boca libre de esa asquerosa mordaza, enseguida se quita una chaqueta amarillo que tenía puesto en su traje y me tapa cuidadosamente y me ayuda a párame y me lleva con el que al parecer es su nave.

\- ¿Que sucederá con el? – hable por primera vez con esa voz ronca y en seguida cierro mi boca por mi imprudencia.

\- Puedes hablar Jack ya eres libre de ese mounstro puedes hacer lo que tú quieras, no te preocupes él ya no hará daño a nadie le borre la memoria ya no se acordara de nadie y especialmente de ti ahora vamos a mi nave te tengo que examinar y darte de comer bien ese desgraciado se pasó demasiado contigo – dijo yo solo asiento y por primera vez confiaba en alguien de mi salvador.

Cuando entro me quedo con la boca abierta era más grande por dentro.

\- Se que estas sorprendido todas las personas que vienen conmigo se quedan igual que tú – explicó, se separó tantito de mi dirigiéndose donde debía ser el centro de mando, movió unos interruptores y enseguida se escuchó el sonido que sonó antes – Eso significa que ya no fuimos de lugar abre la puerta y veras – explicó y yo le hago caso, cuando abro la puerta estoy en estado de shock no creyendo lo que estaba viendo, estoy viendo el espacio exterior con mis propios ojos no lo podía creer, volteo a verlo y el Doctor tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Esto es lo que creo que es, eso es imposible – comente lo primero que salió de mi boca.

\- Pues es posible además de que es una máquina de tiempo ahora vamos tengo que ver que estés bien Jack – dijo acercándose a mí y tomando mi mano, pero enseguida la apartó mirándome preocupado.

\- ¿Qué pasa Doctor? – pregunté viendo como ser repente toca mi frente y enseguida sentí su mano fría en mi frente caliente.

\- Tienes fiebre vamos rápido a la enfermería - dijo pero cuando avance todo el mundo dio vuelta y sin darme cuenta caigo en la oscuridad lo último que oigo es la voz del Doctor después de eso oscuridad absoluta.


	5. Chapter 5

Oscuridad me encontraba en paz por una vez, después de todo lo que pase con Killgrave estoy bien, el Doctor me rescato de ese mounstro que siempre me hizo mucho daño, pero ya no más ahora estaba a salvo con mi salvador y sé que él va a protegerme de que nada malo me vuelva a suceder.

No sé cuánto estuve inconsciente hasta que siento una mano en mi frente y eso hace que abriera los ojos y vea la mirada preocupada del Doctor.

\- ¿Que pasó? – pregunté confuso me veo y estoy acostado en una cama y veo que mis heridas estaban cubiertos de gasas y vendas y estoy conectado a una maquila y lo miro asustado al verme en este estado.

\- Pues te desmayaste te dio muchísima fiebre te cure todas las heridas de tu cuerpo y te puse una máquina para que confrontes la deshidratación que sufriste durante ese tiempo que estuviste con ese desgraciados, pero con el tiempo estarás bien te lo prometo Jack – dijo yo solo lo miro sorprendido por lo que me dijo no creyendo que alguien más cuidaría de mí, siento que mis lágrimas caen en mis mejillas y rápido me las quito para que el Doctor no las viera y me castigaría por ser un humano débil – Jack llora eres libre de llorar ya ese mounstro no te puede decir que no llores, eres humano y tú tiene más emociones no es malo llorar, te hará liberar todo el sufrimiento que sufriste hazlo Jack ya no las retengas – continuó diciendo mientas me abrazo y yo en ese momento rompo el llanto de una manera que no pensé que tendría y me aferre a él como si fuera mi única tabla de salvación.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve así llorando en su pecho hasta que por fin me calme lo suficiente para separarme y ver su mirada tanta compresión y algo más que no reconozco.

\- Gracias Doctor - respondí y siento que me da un beso en mi frente y es confortante ese beso en mi frente y más viniendo de él.

\- No gracias a ti Jack pero bien tengo algo que proponerte – comentó y yo lo miro sorprendido.

\- Que me vas a proponer – pregunté curioso y veo que me sonríe y acaricia mi cabello castaño con suavidad.

\- Te quiero proponer que viajes conmigo y con la Tardis que conozcas las estrellas que tanto deseaste que me dices – dijo y yo lo miro atónito no creyendo lo que me estaba diciendo, yo de inmediato lo abrazo cuidando de no abrirme una herida.

\- Si, quiero Doctor quiero conocer las estrellas y todo el universo gracias – comente y le doy un beso accidental en su boca y veo que me mira sorprendido y de inmediato separó mis labios de los suyos – Lo siento Doctor – dije apenado separándome de él.

\- No te disculpes fue un accidente además estás emocionado es comprensible ahora descansa ya vendrán las aventuras – dijo mientras me daba un beso en mi frente tapándome con las cobijas y se iba de la habitación dejándome solo.

No podía creer que acabo de besar al Doctor y no sé por qué lo disfrute aunque fuera un beso corto me encanto y espero que en un futuro ese beso se convirtiera algo más y que el Doctor correspondiera estos sentimientos que comenzaban a crecer hacia el con esos pensamientos me duermo soñando por primera vez con mi salvador.


	6. Chapter 6

Han pasado ya cinco años desde que fui esclavo de Killgrave y por fin podía disfrutar de mi libertad y más gracias al mi salvador al Doctor al ser que comencé amar desde el momento que me rescato de ese maldito desgraciado, sentí una gran paz de que por fin soy libre ni que Alguien me obligue algo que yo no quiero hacer por eso agradeceré eternamente al Doctor por salvarme de ese infierno que estuve durante tantos años.

Con el Doctor me he llevado de maravilla, el me a enseñando todo el universo y las estrellas que siempre soñé desde que era un niño y nunca pensé que la galaxia fuera tan grande pero yo encantado de conocer todos los misterios del universo y más estando el Doctor conmigo aunque él no sepa de mis sentimientos por el, está bien para mí yo no quería arruinar esta amistad que hemos formado por eso guardare este secreto hasta que muera aunque sufra en silencio.

Ahora estábamos en un planeta congelado corriendo por nuestra nuestra vida por los habitantes del lugar solo por qué el Doctor dijo algo sobre que todos deban tratarse por la paz, es que en el planeta hay dos tipos de alienigenas que son enemigos y el Doctor trato de pararlos haciendo que se junten para perseguirnos y pues aquí estamos tratando de que nos alcanzarán y lo peor es que El Doctor dejo la Tardis lejos de la aldea y estamos moviéndonos hacia la Tardis.

Seguimos corriendo, pero de pronto el piso era muy frágil y de inmediato veo por qué, estábamos en una laguna congelada y enseguida se rompe el piso y caigo a la agua helada lo único que hice fue gritar el nombre del Doctor antes de que las profundidades me llevaran a la oscuridad.

* * *

Frío sentía mucho frío no sé dónde me encontraba solo sé que tenía muchísimo frío y estaba en la oscuridad, de pronto siento que alguien me quita toda mi ropa mojada y siento unos enormes brazos me acercan a su frío pecho y de pronto siento que como algo caliente comienza entrar en donde estaba no sé si por el fuerte pecho de la persona o que prendió fuego en el lugar que estábamos solo sé que estaba seguro en esos brazos abro tantito los ojos y veo unos ojos marrones con una enorme preocupación en ellos y miro que es el Doctor jamás lo había visto de esa manera.

\- ¿Que pasó? – pregunté confundido y veo que estábamos en una cueva que no sé cómo el Doctor me haya movido hasta aquí.

\- Pues se rompió el hielo donde estábamos corriendo y te caíste, yo me di cuenta y fui rápido en tu rescate Jack – me respondió dándome un beso en mi frente caliente.

\- Me siento tan mal Doctor – conteste apenas con fuerza veo que el Doctor me abraza más a él y se ríe tantito.

\- Pues no es para menos Jack, estuviste tanto tiempo en la agua helada y tienes mucha fiebre es normal que te sientas horrible cuando te sientas mejor te llevaré a la Tardis y haré un chocolate caliente para que estés como nuevo – me dijo acariciando mi cabello con suavidad.

\- ¿Y con bombones? – pregunté cerrando los ojos y escucho al Doctor riéndose mientras me abraza más a él yo suspiro feliz estando en los brazos del Doctor.

\- Por supuesto que si te traeré tantos malvaviscos que puedas comer ahora descansa – contestó yo asiento sacando lo último que no espere que contestara.

\- Te amo – dije cayendo otra vez en la oscuridad sin darme cuenta que le confesé que lo amaba.


	7. Chapter 7

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente hasta siento que alguien me cobijaban con una manta bien caliente que hizo que abriera de nuevo mis ojos viendo primero al Doctor y veo a mi alrededor que estaba en mi habitación de la Tardis eso hizo suspire de alivio y me acurruco mas en mis sábanas.

\- ¿Como te siente Jack? – me preguntó el Doctor mirándome con una preocupación y algo más en sus ojos que no reconozco.

\- Un poco mejor que ocurrió cómo llegamos hasta aquí Doctor – comente y veo que me acerca una taza de chocolate con malvaviscos en ella y yo saco una gran sonrisa cuando se acordó de que quería con ese ingrediente, el doctor me sonríe y me da un beso en mi frente.

\- Pues cuando te dormiste, decidí que lo mejor era que te llevará rápido a la Tardis te puse tu ropa, te cargué en mis brazos hasta llegar a la Tardis era lo mejor ya que allí estaríamos más calientes, llegamos y te puse de inmediato a tu cuarto te abrigue con una pijama y te cubrí con cobijas has estado dormido y delirando, durante cinco días Jack – me contestó yo solo abro más los ojos por la sorpresa tanto tiempo estuve estando dormido y lo peor delirando por mi fiebre no me quiero imaginar lo que le hubiera dicho al Doctor.

\- Gracias Doctor por estar tan pendiente de mí por mi torpeza en el hielo y cuidar de mi estando enfermo – conteste y veo que una hermosa sonrisa salían de sus hermosos labios.

\- No tienes que agradecerme lo hice fue por qué te amo Jack y haría todo lo que fuera por ti – dijo yo lo miro con la boca abierta no creyendo lo que acababa de escuchar el Doctor me ama de verdad lo dijo pero como, viendo mi confusión continuó hablando - Tu me dijiste antes de caer dormido que me amabas y yo también te amo Jack desde que te vi por primera vez me enamore de ti y más por ese beso accidental que me diste por agradéceme por viajar conmigo hizo que me enamorara más de ti, pero yo oculte mis sentimientos pensando que tú no los correspondías, pero me sorprendió que si lo son cuando me confesaré que me quieres y yo te juro que te haré feliz ahora sé que tú me amas confías en mí Jack Harkness – termino decir y yo me quedo completamente en shock no creyendo lo que están escuchando de verdad me ama sin pensarlo un segundo lo beso y él me corresponde el beso ansioso saboreando esos labios sabor a plátano mezclado por el sabor de mi chocolate caliente hicieron una combinación perfecta.

No sé cuánto estuvimos así hasta que nos tuvimos que separamos por un poco de aire y no vimos con una gran sonrisa en nuestros rostros.

\- Gracias por amarme Doctor yo te he amado igual desde que me rescataste de Killgrave y siempre estaré agradecido por tanta hospitalidad que me diste y eso que apenas nos conocíamos desde aquel entonces, muchísimas gracias Doctor por tantos cuidados y enseñarme las estrellas que siempre soñé conocer desde que era un niño te amo Doctor y sé que estos sentimientos no se van a ir siempre te seguiré a donde quieras que vaya jamás estaremos solos de nuevo – comente y veo que la cara del Doctor estaba pálida y me miraba como si me creciera otra cabeza, en seguida sale de su shock y me agarra mi cabeza suavemente hasta acercar nuestras cabezas para besarme de una vez pensé que no lo haría yo le correspondo el beso ansiosamente llevando mis manos a su pelo desordenado.

\- Por supuesto que ya no estaremos solos Jack confías en mí, que no voy a dejar que nadie más te haga daño como que me dejo de llamarme el Doctor si no cumplo ese juramento – me contestó dándome otro beso y yo le correspondo gustosamente el beso mientras comenzaba llevar mis manos a su traje de rayas y le comienzo quitar su traje – Estas seguro de esto Jack apenas te estás recuperando de la Hipotermia, no quiero arriesgar tu saludo Jack – me respondió separándome de él yo solo gimo de tristeza.

\- Estoy bien de veras – conteste pero de inmediato siento otra vez mucho frío y me tapo con fuerza con mis cobijas cuando de pronto me vino un ataque de tos, enseguida siento su mano en mi frente y me mira preocupado, y enseguida agarra el chocolate caliente que deje en la mesa y me lo da de bebe y yo estoy agradecido por eso.

\- Tienes mucha fiebre Jack, además de que tienes una tos severa, tienes que descansar y tomar muchos líquidos ya veras que cuando te cures te podré hacer del amor pero ahora estás en reposo absoluto hasta nuevo aviso me entiendes – me dijo serio con un toque de preocupación en su voz, yo solo lo miro avergonzado tomando mi chocolate.

\- Pero... – no me dejo de decir nada.

\- Pero nada Jack tienes que recuperarte te expusiste demasiado a la agua congelada yo no quiero que empeores si yo puedo evitarlo me comprendes verdad Jack – dijo algo enojado yo solo asiento y dejó escapar más tos – Voy por medicina y te prepararé consomé de pollo no quiero que te levantes de esta cama te queda claro – dijo yo solo asiento y veo que se va.

Siento de pronto que mis lágrimas caían en mis ojos no sé si por sus palabras tan duras de cómo me dijo, que me hizo acordarme de cómo Killgrave me amenazaba o de que no quiera hacerme el amor, comprendo que estoy enfermo, pero no es para tanto o si yo solo quiero su cariño, su amor hacia mi, que me abraza y me consienta, pero no ni eso tengo solo esas palabras que me sonaron igual que Killgrave solo omitiendo que no se preocupaba por mí, él se enojaba y me dejaba encerrado no sé por cuánto tiempo, pero se que el Doctor no es así conmigo, él es muy amable conmigo cuando me rescato me enseñó todo el universo para verme feliz, pero algo de mi siente que el Doctor es muy diferente que no deja entrar a la gente que más quiere para conocerlo yo estando con el he aprendido bastante del Señor del Tiempo, y aveces es muy reservado consigo mismo, que yo no comprendía nada de él por ejemplo ahora creo que me está evitando por qué estoy enfermo, me duele todo hasta que no me deja pensar con claridad solo espero que el Doctor si me ame de verdad y no sea que lo dijo por qué sintiera lastima por mí y esos pensamientos hacen que vuelva a llorar.

No sé cuánto estuve así hasta que escucho los pasos del Doctor que venía con los alimentos, me limpio rápido mis lágrimas para que no las vea, enseguida entra con una mirada rara que yo no reconozco.

\- ¿Estas bien Jack? – me preguntó dejando la charola en el mueble mirándome con esos ojos Marrones.

\- Si estoy bien – conteste cortante mientras veo que suspira y me pone la charola en mi regazo yo agarro la cuchara comenzando a comer ignorando por completo a él.

\- Jack entiende que no puedo complacerte estando tú enfermo lo que yo quiero es cuidarte y no quiero que enferme más Jack lo hago es por qué te amo y me preocupo mucho Por ti – me dijo mientras me observaba mientras comía.

Cuando termine de comer el doctor retiró la charola y enseguida me dio de tomar esa medicina que sabe muy mal y después la pone dónde está la charola y vuelve mírame con esos ojos marrones profundos.  
  
\- Yo lo único que quiero es que me cuides, que me abraces, que me beses, quiero sentir tu calor cuando me abraces quiero sentir ser amado por ti, pero ni eso recibo de ti, a veces pienso que me dijiste que me amabas solo por lastima – conteste con rota sintiendo de nuevo que comencé a llorar, veo que el Doctor me mira alarmado y se acerca a la cama y me abraza yo al principio forcejeo hasta quedarme sin fuerzas y me abrazó a él como si fuera desaparecer.

\- Oh, Jack como puedes decir eso yo te amo Jack y si no lo muestro es que tú estás tan enfermo y me preocupa que puedas recaer de nuevo que no quiero hacerte daño, pero si quieres que te abrace, te bese y te consienta eso lo puedes tener, pero tener relaciones sensuales no, tu cuerpo está muy vulnerable y necesitas recuperarte, lo siento mucho por decirte esas palabras duras antes no lo quise decir de esa manera, vi cómo me mirabas con miedo, pero yo no soy Killgrave y no te haré daño yo cuidaré de ti Jack pase lo que pase – dijo yo me hecho a llorar en su pecho y siento su mano acariciaba mi cabello con suavidad.

\- Odio estar enfermo y digo cosas que no quiero decir, lo siento Doctor – dije enterrando mi cabeza en su pecho.

\- Lo sé Jack y te perdono como tú lo haces por mí no – me contestó yo solo asiento mientras bostezo – Ahora descansa debes reponer fuerzas y que pronto vas a ser recompensado – dijo dándome un beso en mi frente y con eso me quedo dormido seguro en los brazos de mi Doctor.


	8. Chapter 8

  
Dos semanas han pasado desde que el Doctor y yo nos hemos besado yo no he podido ser más feliz que nunca estando con el Doctor, aunque todavía no me haya tocado por estuve muy enfermo por aquella caída en la laguna sé que el Doctor me ama, me ha demostrado con detalles que me ama y que decir con esos deliciosos besos yo estoy completamente enamorado de él, solo espero que pronto me haga suyo.  
  
Ahora me encontraba en mi habitación eligiendo que ponerme ya que el Doctor me tenía una sorpresa yo de curioso quise saber que era, pero el Doctor no me dijo solo me dijo que me vistiera bien, encuentro en mi clónate, un págalos oscuro y una camisa azul y eso es lo que me pongo.  
  
Cuando me termino de vestir salgo de mi habitación y me quedo sorprendido por qué afuera en el pasillo había muchos pétalos de rosas rojas en el suelo, con unas velas prendidas y viendo que las rosas se hicieron un camino, yo muy curioso camino hacia dónde iba el camino de flores, miro sorprendido que en las paredes había fotos mías y del Doctor cuando me rescato decidió que sería una buena idea que nos sacáramos fotos y yo no me pude negar.  
  
Sigo caminando hasta que el rastro de flores se detiene en frente de una puerta enseguida se abre y lo que veo me deja paralizado por completo, adentro de la habitación estaba lleno de flores, pero eso no me impactó si no lo que estaba en la cama, era el Doctor completamente desnudo y yo lo estoy mirando como si fuera otra persona.  
  
\- ¿Que pasa Jack no te gusta lo que vez? – me preguntó con una sonrisa en su hermoso rostro.  
  
\- Si demasiado Doctor – apenas dije encontrando mi voz y veo el Doctor se echa a reír.  
  
\- Vamos muchacho no seas tímido no era lo que tú querías – me preguntó yo solo asiento, mientras me desvisto a una velocidad que no pensé que tenía y me acuesto a lado de él mirándolo sin saber qué hacer- Vamos Jack tócame no muerdo - me dijo yo solo obedezco y lo comienzo a tocar y llevo mis labios a los suyos comenzando un beso torpe – Al parecer te veo muy nervioso quieres que yo esté a mando – me dijo con comprensión y yo solo asiento y en seguida el me voltea para que yo esté acostado en el colchón.  
  
El Doctor comienza a besarme, mientras comienza acariciarme con suavidad mi cuerpo y eso hizo que sacara gemidos de placer.  
  
\- ¿Te gusta Jack lo que te estoy haciendo? – me preguntó llevando sus labios a mi pecho y me besaba con suavidad y con un cariño que no sabía que el Doctor lo tenía.  
  
\- Si, Doctor me encanta no pares – dije y veo que me sonríe y me da un rápido beso en mis labios.  
  
\- Por supuesto que no voy a parar, confías en mí Jack – me contestó yo solo asiento entusiasmado y dándole un gran beso.  
  
Miro como de repente lleva un dedo con lubricante en mi entrada y eso hace que gimiera de placer cuando lo metió y comenzó a moverse.  
\- Doctor- gemí su nombre cuando sentí su dedo tocando mi próstata hizo que viera las estrellas oigo como se ríe yo lo único que hago es agarrar su cara y lo beso con agresividad, el me corresponde el beso ansioso.  
  
No sé cuánto pasamos así besándonos hasta que sentí que su dedo salía de mi entrada que hizo que separara mi boca de la suya y gimiera de tristeza el doctor me ve y me da un beso en mi frente.  
  
\- Tranquilo Jack ya veras que vendrá lo mejor confías en mí – dijo mientras veía que se untaba rápido su miembro.  
  
\- Si confío completamente en ti Doctor – conteste mientas me agarro fuertemente su espalda cuando su polla se metió en mi interior sacándome un gran gemido de placer.  
  
Enseguida comenzó a moverse cuando ve que ya me calme lo suficiente para comenzar con las embestidas yo ya estaba loco del placer sintiendo como el Doctor me hacía el amor con una delicadeza que no pensé que tendría.  
  
\- Te está encantando Jack al parecer que si mira cómo estás a mi merced eres tan deliciosamente estrechó mi amor – contestó mientras con una de sus manos la llevo a mi miembro abandonado y comenzó acariciarlo y eso provocó que sacara más gemidos – Vaya quien hubiera imaginado que si moviera tu polla sacaría esos hermosos sonidos que tienes Jack – se burlo mientras la seguía acariciando, y me besaba para callar mis gemidos, en seguida separa su boca de la mía y me susurra en mi oreja – Vamos Jacky Boy es hora que te corras mi amor no es eso lo que quieres – dijo con voz sensual que hizo que me corriera gimiendo su nombre mi orgasmo llego a su mano y enseguida siento que el también se corre ya que siento su líquido en mi interior, luego para después se separará de mí y hace que me acerqué a él y ponga mi cabeza en su pecho y yo escuchando sus dos corazones latiendo de prisa y yo solo sonrió en su pecho.  
  
\- Te gusto Jack que al fin lo hicimos – me preguntó dándome un beso en mi frente.  
  
\- Por supuesto que sí Doctor fue fantástico – le sonreí y vi por un momento quedo como serio pero de inmediato me sonrió y me abrazo más a él.  
  
\- Valió entonces la espera no te parece Jack – me comentó yo solo asiento sonrojado y oculto mi cabeza en su pecho.  
  
\- Si Doctor – conteste sintiendo de repente con ganas de llorar, por el berrinche que hice hace dos semanas.  
  
\- ¿Que es lo que sucede Jack? – preguntó levantándome la cabeza de su pecho para verlo y el Doctor me mira sorprendido quizás por las lágrimas que comenzaron a caer de mi ojos, de inmediato me las limpia con suavidad.  
  
\- Nada no me pasa nada Doctor – conteste pero el Doctor me miraba como si no me creyera ni una sola palabra.  
  
\- No me mientas Jack estabas bien hace un momento que sucedió – me preguntó serio.  
  
\- Es solo que me acorde de lo mal que me comporté contigo hace dos semanas cuando estuve enfermo no te merezco – conteste con las voz rota mientras me paraba de la cama y me fui corriendo a mi habitación dejando al Doctor más preocupado que antes cuando llegue a mi cuarto rompí el llanto de una manera que pensé que no lo haría desde que Killgrave me secuestró desde niño.


	9. Chapter 9

No sé cuánto tiempo pase encerrado llorando como un niño de cinco años hasta que sentí una caricia en mis cabellos que hicieron que volteara a ver que el Doctor me estaba acariciando y mirándome con una preocupación en su bello rostro llenos de pecas.  
  
\- Lo siento Doctor – dije avergonzado agachando mi cabeza, pero el Doctor no me dejo ya que agarro suavemente mi cabeza para ver sus hermosos ojos marrones.  
  
\- No te disculpes Jack, eso ya pasó y no vuelvas a decir que no te merezco por qué no es así, soy yo el que no te merezco eres un gran muchacho, Jack contigo he aprendido ser más tranquilo, yo que alguna vez fui un ser que tenía mucha ira y se culpaba de que yo fui el responsable de que mi planeta explotara y mate a millones de personas, pero cuando llegaste a mi vida me la cambiaste por completo Jack me enseñaste lo que es ser amado y ser amable con las personas, aunque fue por las malas, Jack tú has hecho que mi vida haya cambiado para siempre, así que no digas que yo no te merezco por qué no es así me escuchaste Jack tienes un corazón de oro y eso jamas cambiará por mucho que luego cambies de actitud me comprendes – termino decir con una sonrisa en sus labios y yo lo miro como si fuera otra persona, cuando salgo de mi shock me paro de la cama y lo abrazo como si fuera desaparecer, el Doctor me corresponde el abrazo y dándome un beso en mi cabello.  
  
\- Gracias Doctor por todo lo que me dijiste, nunca pensé que así te sentirías por mí y que yo hice que cambiaras no me lo esperaba, gracias por confiar en mí aunque aveces me comporto como un niño - confesé y siento que me abraza más a él yo felizmente pongo mi cabeza en su pecho.  
  
\- Siempre confiaré en ti Muchacho desde el día en que te conocí, y no me importa que te comportes como un niño yo te amo y acepto todas tus virtudes – dijo mientras me besaba y yo le correspondo sin darnos cuenta que nos llevaba a mi cama y nos acostamos en ella.  
  
\- Gracias Doctor por ser tan comprensivo y te amo, gracias por rescatarme de ese mounstro de Killgrave y por cuidarme cuando me enferme, eres lo mejor que me haya pasado en mi vida – conteste poniendo mi cabeza en su pecho y comienza acariciarme mi cabello con suavidad.  
  
\- No tienes por qué agradecérmelo y lo hice fue por qué me necesitabas y eso es lo que hago rescatar a las personas que necesitan ser salvadas- me explico y yo sonrió mientras bostezo sin darme cuenta que ya me dio sueño – Ahora duerme Jack que hoy hemos acabado exhaustos, yo cuidaré de que nadie te haga daño – siguió diciendo y me daba otro beso pero esta vez en mi boca.  
  
\- Te Amo – fue lo último que dije no sin antes escuchar esas palabras que me sacaban una sonrisa.  
  
\- Yo también te amo Jack -  
  
No podía creer que después de todo lo que sufrí estando como prisionero de Killgrave podía encontrar la felicidad, si no fuera por el Doctor de seguro que todavía estaría con mi secuestrador, y gracias al Doctor también pude conocer las estrellas que tanto había soñado, por eso agradeceré eternamente al Doctor de que me haya liberado y que me ama como yo lo amo a él y sé que algún día se nos van a cumplir nuestros sueños, pero por mientras yo ya se cumplió el mío y es que el Doctor estará conmigo por siempre y con eso me conformo estando seguro en sus brazos por el resto de mi vida.  
  
Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer


End file.
